Traditionally, gas streams are dried using chemicals, such as glycol, or using separators that remove moisture using filtering or mechanical separation. An example of a filtering separator can be found in Canadian patent application no. 2,270,152 (McKenzie et al.) entitled “Apparatus and method for removing entrained liquid from gas or air.”